shadowtalefandomcom-20200213-history
The Pestilence King Quest (mainline)
Quest Giver: **Old Pash *'Prerequisite:' **The Old Man's Dream Quest *'Description:' **Old Pash speaking: You're a hero, or so they're saying. Of course a true hero sees more than what is before them. Some may see a befuddled old man, a hero looks further than that. I have a dream each night and the only one that can help me is the Priest Je-An Jah. The Vizier has declared him as an aggitator and has jailed him in the Rogue Gallery in the Coliseum. The rumors are, though, that the Priest allowed himself to be jailed to be closer to the Queen, and there are even rumors that Je-An Jah allowed himself to be jailed to set a test for the fabled True Knight. But who listens to rumors from a crazy old man? I need Je-An Jah to interpret my dream. I wrote it down on this scroll, if you could get it to him, then he could interpret it. The door to Je-An Jah's cell will be locked. It is my hope that the Rogue Gallery guards might be susceptible to a bribe. **Guard Glan speaking: So you want to give this scroll to the priest personally, huh? Well I might be amenable to it, provided you do me a favor first. I need three pieces of Healing Moss from the Poison Plants in the Wicker Marsh. The wounds you can get guarding prisoners are no joke. So you came through. Well, I don't see how it can do any harm for you to see the old man with the scroll. Personally though, the way he looks at me gives me the chills. **Je-An Jah speaking: Ah, a dream scroll! I recognize Old Pash's handwriting. So, the dream he's been having is so bad that it merits him sending you, does it? It must be dark indeed. Well, let us see what we can interpret. Old Pash was quite right to send you to me. This dream speaks of dark plots indeed. Someone within J'hahenstar has conjures up Fragorth the King of Pestilence. If Fragorth is summoned he will bring plague, death and despair. It is possible to fight against him, but it will not be easy. First you must go to the Dundra and collect a collection of offal to make an offering so he will appear to you. You must collect four white squirming maggots, two spoiled vulture eggs, three rabies drenched tongues, one chunk of decayed carrion flesh and a scoop of stinking dung. Once you collect all these rancid items, you must go to Dulcia, our apothecary, and have her make you a summoning powder. Come back to me, once you have the powder. I sense you have a strong and courageous spirit, but you must be on your guard. Fragorth's presence is already changing the Dundra. **Dulcia speaking: What a foul smell! So you want a summoning powder do you? I'll make it quickly so we don't have to bear this stench any longer. Here's the powder you wanted, at least it doesn't smell anymore. If you want it to summon though, you'll have to get it blessed by Priest Je-An Jah. Be careful with that powder, a little will go a long, long way. **Je-An Jah speaking: You have done extraordinarily well and Dulcia too has risen to this task. Now I must bless this powder. Once I bless this powder, you must take it to the Dundra and find a blue cactus plant. Sprinkle the powder on the cactus, it will summon Fragorth the Pestilence King. You will have to battle this demon and wound his physical body so that he will be forced to retreat. Beware, he is a formidable enemy. May you conquer all your enemies without and within. Return to me with a band of his ancient leather when you defeat him. As you sprinkle the powder, a foul and unnatural wind begins to blow. **Fragorth the Pestilence King speaking: I Have Been Summoned And Now I Am Here. I am Fragorth, King of Pestilence, Plague and Purification. Prepare to die. Painfully. After defeating Fragorth then he says this: **Fragorth the Pestilence King speaking: You will never be able to truly kill me, for I am an immortal. But you have wounded my body, so I must return to my lair and heal. But look within the city of J'hahenstar for there is one who roused me from my deep slumber. That one is the true traitor to your kind. **Je-An Jah speaking: You are of noble spirit. I shall now prepare a special elixir from the King's strip. Here is a special golden elixir that I have created from the King's band. I hope that one day we may meet when I am free. In the dark depths of the Palace, the Vizier is speaking to one we cannot see. **The Vizier speaking: But my Liege I do not understand it, I summoned King Fragorth as you desired! How can he have been defeated? Me? But what can I do? Please, not that! Do not tell our Master yet I beg of you. Give me but a little time and I'll devise a plan. She shall not reign! Thank you, thank you. I will not fail you again, I swear it. * Required: **Obtain 1 Dream Scroll. **See Guard Glan in J'hahenstar to continue quest. **Obtain 3 Healing Moss from Poison Plant in The Wicker Marsh. **See Guard Glan in J'hahenstar to continue quest. **See Je-An Jah in The Coliseum to continue quest. **Obtain 1 Stinking Dung from Male Jacyena in The Dundra. **Obtain 4 White Squirming Maggot from Bareback Sand Fly in The Dundra. **Obtain 2 Spoiled Vulture Eggs from Vulture in The Dundra. **Obtain 3 Rabies Drenched Tongue from Male Jacyena in The Dundra. **Obtain 1 Decayed Carrion Flesh from Vulture in The Dundra. **See Dulcia in J'hahenstar to continue quest. **Obtain 1 Summoning Powder **See Je-An Jah in J'hahenstar to continue quest. **See Blue Cactus in The Dundra to continue quest. **See Fragorth in The Dundra to continue quest. **Obtain 1 Ancient Leather Strip. **See Je-An Jah in J'hahenstar to complete quest. *'Rewards:' **508 Gold and 2739 XP. *'Additional Rewards:' **Radiant Gold *'Additional Info:' **This battle consists of: 3 Bareback Sand Flies, 2 Sand Fly Familiars and Fragorth. Category:Main Story Quest Chain